¿Real o virtual?
by Dark Anubis-sama
Summary: Naruto paso por algo que hizo que tomara la decisión de no tomar el camino ninja, sus padres intentar hacer algo para que tenga entrenamiento, pero nada lo hace cambiar de parecer, ya harto de esto, desea que toda su vida fuera diferente, y para su desgracia o suerte, un extraño fenómeno lo lleva al mundo Vocaloid, ahora deberá adaptarse al que podría llegar a ser su nuevo mundo.
1. Chapter 1

Las ideas vienen y van, y esta es una que no me la saque de la cabeza, espero que les guste, y por favor, digan que está bien o mal, sin más el primer cap.

Una de las cosas que el ser humano disfruta al máximo es la música, para toda clase de sentimientos, ya sea tristeza, alegría, nostalgia y varias otras que hace que uno se quede a pensar… ¿Por qué la música me hace sentir esto, y las cosas que pasan en mi alrededor no tanto?, cosa curiosa seria que se supiera la respuesta, y las respuestas vienen con preguntas, solo que hay casos que la respuesta viene antes de la pregunta, ejemplo de esto es la aldea de Konoha, una aldea con muchos misterios y un sinfín de poderosos ninjas, donde en muy pocos se encontraba lo que se denominaba la voluntad de fuego, algunos lo desarrollan con el tiempo, otros lo intentan comprender, pero otros ya nacen con ello, y uno de ellos nació hace unos años…

_**Capítulo 1: Vocalizando un deseo**_

Dentro del territorio del país del fuego nos enfocamos en una aldea, Konohagakure no sato, la aldea con los mejores ninjas que habían, famosa por sus prestigiosos clanes poderosos y legendarios, como el Uchiha, el Hyuga, entre otros que le siguen, como el Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi y otros más, pero lo que hacía que la aldea fuera reconocida es por su Hokage, Minato Namizake, el rayo amarillo de Konoha, el que derroto al ejercito de Iwa en la guerra ninja, sin olvidar a su esposa Kushina Uzumaki, el habanero sangriento, ultima Uzumaki reconocida y la ex-jinchuruki del Kyubi no Youko o el zorro de las 9 colas, y digo ex, porque hace 13 años, el zorro había escapado del sello durante el parto de sus 3 hijos, Naruto, Shizuka y Menma Uzumaki Namizake, ya que el sello de una jinchuruki mujer embarazada se debilitaba ya que la energía de esta pasaba a sus hijos, y el sello se hacía más fácil de romper, esa noche al liberarse causo la muerte de muchos de los que habitaban la aldea, ninjas de todos los rango, hasta algunos de la academia se ofrecieron para detener al zorro, pero era inútil, hasta que el Hokage llego enfrentado al zorro con ayuda del Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, juntos alejaron al zorro de la aldea y entre la tensión de lo que tenía que hacer, llegaron a la conclusión de volverlo a sellar, pero no en un objeto, sino en los hijos de Minato, con el sello de la Parca, el cual fue realizado por Sarutobi, porque había dicho que ya estaba viejo y que la aldea necesitaría de su Hokage actual.

Ya una vez sellado quedo en el siguiente orden, Naruto con el alma, Shizuka con el cuerpo, y Menma con el chakra, la aldea había recibido un gran daño, centenares de muertos, y familias desconsoladas, todo era caos total, pero Minato sabía que la aldea progresaría y volvería a estar como antes…. Solo que algunos eventos le harían entender que tan equivocado estaba

_**AHORA…**_

El sol comienza a salir en Konoha, al tiempo que los puestos de trabajo se abrían para vender sus mejores y algunos que otros feos productos, los chicos despertaban listos para un día más de academia, de entre los cuales, en una gran casa, más precisamente la mansión de la familia Uzumaki-Namizake, donde dos personas se encontraban en el comedor conversando, el primero, un hombre rubio de ojos azules vestido con una capa blanca y flamas rojas al final de esta, debajo de esta tenía el atuendo jounin tradicional y unas sandalias ninja azules, la otra era una mujer pelirroja, de ojos violeta, una blusa blanca con unos pantalones negros y encima un delantal verde- ¡chicos!, ¡ya está listo el desayuno, vengan ya!- grito la pelirroja terminando de poner la mesa- que hiciste para desayunar Kushina-chan?- pregunto el hombre rubio a su esposa- bueno Minato, como hoy es un día especial, hice un poco de ramen…- el hombre ahora conocido como Minato miro con algo de simpatía a su mujer, a sus hijos les encantaba el ramen, por lo que podían comer enormes cantidades de dicha comida, así que dudaba que fuera un "poco" de ramen- ¿¡ESCUCHAMOS BIEN!?… ¡RAMEN!- escucharon dos gritos al unísono llenos de emoción, bajando por las escaleras se encontraban dos niños de 13 años, uno era un niño pelirrojo de ojos azules, con una remera azul con el símbolo del remolino en la espalda, pantalones negros con un portakunai en la pierna derecha y las clásicas sandalias ninja color negro, la otra era una niña de la misma edad, pelo rubio y ojos violeta, tenía puesto una blusa naranja y encima un chaleco negro parecido al chaleco de un chunin, una falda también naranja con detalles negros y sandalias también negras, eran Menma y Shizuka Namizake Uzumaki, ambos tenían cara de alguien iluminado al escuchar la palabra ramen- si, escucharon bien, como hoy es su día de graduación quiero que coman bien para que puedan pasar sin problemas- dijo Kushina haciendo una pose heroica con un tazón del mencionado alimento en la mano, generando una gota en la nuca en su esposo, la verdad sabía que le encantaba el ramen, pero con los años ya estaba pereciendo una adicción- bueno, siéntense a comer ya que se les hará tarde- dijo yendo por la comida mientras todos esperaban hambrientos – sírveme a mi primero Oka-san!- dijo Menma levantando le mano- ni hablar, a las damas primero- dijo Shizuka energética, ambos hermanos se miraban retadores por ver a quien le servía primero- ya tranquilos, todos comerán lo que quieran- dijo animada la pelirroja mayor, todos sonreían debido a este pequeña riña que les hacía reír.

- buenos días…- escucharon los presentes, al momento dejaron de reír y fijaron su vista en las escaleras, por donde bajaba un chico rubio de ojos azules, pelo rubio con 3 marcas en las mejillas, de piel bronceada, tenía una remera negra ajustada al cuerpo, mostrando que era delgado pero bien formado, jeans oscuros y zapatos deportivos, los chicos lo miraron neutralmente al igual que sus padres, pero más con un poco de preocupación- bueno, nosotros comeremos en la sala, buen provecho Oni-san- dijeron ambos chicos saliendo con sus tazones de ramen en mano dejando a los adulto y al chico rubio solos, un ambiente tenso se formó cuando cruzaron miradas- buenos días Naruto…- dijo un poco seria Kushina tomando un tazón de ramen- hoy es la graduación a genin en la academia, ¿cómo te sientes?- Minato se levantó y saco un pergamino de un cajón- me siento muy bien ¿porque?- dijo un poco confundido Naruto, el primer hijo, Naruto Uzumaki Namizake, el que contenía el alma del Kyubi, un caso especial en esta familia, y eso era debido a una pequeña decisión que tomo de pequeño- no lo sé, deberías sentirte un poco triste, tus hermanos menores ya se graduaran y serán genin, y tú no, de hecho, reo que deberías sentirte mal- las palabras de Minato tenían mucha dureza, Naruto suspiro con algo de pesadez- miren… no quiero empezar otra discusión solo por un capricho- dijo abriendo la nevera sacando un pequeño jarro con café- Naruto tu siendo el primer hijo de la familia se te heredara el liderazgo del clan Namizake, los pergaminos con las técnicas secretas y otras cosas, y ahora el heredero es alguien que nunca tuvo entrenamiento ninja y que ni siquiera conoce lo básico en defensa personal- lo que hacía especial a Naruto no era el hecho de tener el alma de Kyubi, sino el hecho de que nunca en su vida fue a la academia, nunca tuvo un entrenamiento ninja, no porque no pudiera, sino porque él no quería- ya les he dicho que no quiero ser ninja, además, la única herencia que aceptare será el dinero del clan, eso es lo único que aceptare, después yo hare mi vida, mi negocio, mi familia, etc., quiero una vida tranquila, eso es todo lo que quiero- esa respuesta no pareció agradarles mucho a sus padres- además, yo se taijutsu, he entrenado con Lee y me defiendo mejor que nadie, se podría decir que estamos al mismo nivel- una vez conoció a un chico experto en taijutsu llamado Lee, él sabía que tenía que entrenar, no para ser ninja sino para defenderse, y el entreno por más de 4 años con él, formando un gran lazo entre ambos- no importa, no se trata de que quieras o no, debes ser ninja, hay peligros que te perseguirán siempre, ¿es que no lo entiendes?- dijo Kushina levantando un poco la voz- ya se, las otras aldeas se aprovecharían de eso y me podrían secuestrar tomando los genes de dos clanes legendarios y descendientes de Rikudou sanin, ya lo sé, y también sé que nadie en la aldea y en las otras sabe que soy tu hijo, para así protegerme verdad- muchos problemas causo la decisión que había tomado, una de ellas era que Minato había hecho un documento de identidad falsa para Naruto, con el nombre de Ritsuka Toujou, siendo que jamás quiso entrenamiento, estaba en constante riesgo, unos años atrás un espía de Kumo fue enviado como embajador de dicha aldea con el pretexto de formar una alianza con la aldea, pero el plan era secuestrar a la hija de Hiashi Hyuga para obtener el Byakugan, la línea sanguínea del clan, afortunadamente se le fue descubierto por el padre de esta y lo había matado, este acontecimiento dejo a los consejeros de la aldea alertas, sabían que el hijo del hokage no quería ser ninja, y si aparecía otro espía de una aldea enemiga, en el peor de los casos, uno de Iwa, y lo secuestraba, estarían en serios problemas, de ahí que inventaran una identidad falsa, en caso de que lo investigaran, así lo mantendrían cubierto hasta que aprendiera el arte ninja, solo que no se esperó que siguiera con esa decisión.

-saben que no estoy interesado en hacerme cargo del clan, Menma tendría que heredar ese puesto, y Shizuka puede heredar los pergaminos del clan, ustedes ya saben mis planes, así que si me disculpan…- simplemente salió después de haber tomado el café, dejando con la palabra en la boca a sus padres-Minato, tienes que hacer algo, el taijutsu no será suficiente para defenderse, y menos aún de Akatsuki- dijo la pelirroja preocupada, la organización criminal Akatsuki era que le tenía más preocupada, lo único que se sabía de ellos era que habían secuestrado a dos jinchuruki de Iwa y Kumo, y los que más le preocupaba, era que estuvieran detrás de sus hijos- no te preocupes Kushina, hablare con el mas tarde, de una u otra forma el será ninja, no porque no quiera, sino porque debe…- dijo abrazando a su esposa, la cual correspondió el abrazo- lo sé, me duele que Naruto no pueda ser feliz como quiera, pero es por su bien, solo espero que pueda comprenderlo- entre la pequeña discusión no se habían dado cuenta de que tanto como Menma y Shizuka escucharon todo lo que paso, mirando a través de la puerta semi abierta- ¿crees que Oni-san sea feliz con esta vida?, lo tiene todo, pero aun así no es lo que quiere en realidad- dijo Shizuka un poco triste por cómo se llevaba su familia- no lo sé, pero de lo único que estoy seguro, es que Oto-san y Oka-san, nos están ocultando algo que me dice, que nosotros también somos la razón por la cual quieren que Oni-san se convierta en ninja- la sospecha de Menma era 50 % acertada, y 50 % alejada.

_**En otra dimensión…**_

Mientras que Naruto si dirigía a su lugar favorito, nos enfocamos otra dimensión, una muy especial, era un Japón virtual, todo completamente moderno, pantallas gigantes mostrando anuncios, la gente pasando de aquí para allá, automóviles de todas las marcas y colores, personas practicando trucos callejeros en las esquinas, y hablando de practicar, unas personas o más bien, unos seres virtuales estaban ensayando en un pequeño escenario, 4 para ser exactos, uno era peliazul, de ojos azules, de piel blanca, vestido de una gabardina blanca con detalles azules un poco cerrada pero se podía ver que tenía una camisa azul debajo, pantalones beige y zapatos blancos, tenía un micrófono colgando de su oreja.

Otra era una chica de 16 años, pelo verde agua al igual que sus ojos, con una camisa gris con mangas separadas, una corbata verde, una falda gris corta con un tirante verde colgando y junto con unas botas largas hasta pasar las rodillas, su pelo estaba atado en dos largas coletas casi alcanzando en suelo, en su hombro tenía un tatuaje rojo de 01, otro era un chico de 14 años, rubio de ojos azules, pelo algo largo ordenado en puntas con una pequeña coleta atrás, piel blanca con una remera blanca mangas cortas, con detalles amarillos, su cuello era como una pañoleta negra atada con una corbata amarilla al frente, similar a un traje de marinero, mangas negras separadas, pantalón corto negro con un tirante amarillo colgando, también tenía mangas separadas en las piernas, terminando en zapatos blancos, tenía puesto unos auriculares blancos con detalles amarillos, y la última era similar al otro, solo que era un poco más baja, debajo del cuello negro tenia atado una pañoleta amarilla, y tenía shorts hasta casi medio muslo, y en su cabeza un listón blanco terminando en moño, casi como unas orejas de conejo junto con los mismos auriculares puestos, también tenía un tirante amarillo colgando del pantalón, eran prácticamente iguales en el color de pelo y ojos, estos 4 estaban en ese escenario con un micrófono en mano.

-¿Qué tema ensayaremos hoy?, recuerden que no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que tengamos que volver a la casa y preparar todo el equipo de audio para el karaoke de esta noche- dijo el de pelo azul- no te apures tanto Kaito, Rin y Len son rápidos en eso de preparar los micrófonos e instalarlo todo, tenemos tiempo para ensayar por lo menos una música- dijo le de pelo verde- Miku tiene razón, además de que los demás también tienen algo que hacer, Meiko va a ayudar a preparar la cena, Gakupo dijo que traería unos regalos de su viaje a no sé dónde, Luka decoraría la casa…- fue enumerando el chico rubio hasta que su boca fue tapada por la otra rubia- Len, para ya, si sigues enumerando lo que hay que hacer para esta noche, no tendremos tiempo de ensayar- dijo la rubia- de acuerdo Rin, ¿pero qué vamos a ensayar?- dijo Len jugando con el micrófono- bueno que les parece… Unhappy Refrain- sugirió Miku- pero esta vez, lo cantaran Rin y Len, yo seré el espectador y veré si queda bien ¿les parece?- dijo bajando de la tarima y sentándose en uno de los varios lugares del lugar- de acuerdo, pero no queremos criticas después- dijo Kaito tomando una guitarra, Len se sentó frente a una batería y Rin tomo otra guitarra- empecemos, ¿listos?- pregunto Len girando las baquetas con agilidad-¡listos!- fue la respuesta de los otros dos…

Rin tomo el micrófono al tiempo que los chicos empezaron a tocar, y tomando la iniciativa empezó a cantar…

(N/A: esta es solo la letra, pero pueden buscar el video Unhappy Refrain, Rin Y Len Kagamine, a ver si les gusta)

Aaaaahhhhh

Sandan juu to terekyasuta kotoba no seiretsu, unhappy

tanshin, tokai no machinami, uchikonda oto kirai desu ka?

Koe ga tsubureru made utatte nando mo jikan o bou ni futta

Yatto no koto te ni ireta anta tebanasu wake ni ikanai desho

"Uan-man raibu daiseikou!" atama no naka wa shoujo manga

Zandan, sude ni nakunatta, koko de ichido hikikaesou ka

Sotto oita choudo ii tsugou o nando mo hiroi agetetanda

Mittomonai kurashi ni mou bai-bai sorosoro mukae ga kuru no desho?

Machigai sagashi bakari furafura

Furikaeri kata, oshiete choudai yo

Tarinai mono WA mou nai, mou nai

Sou kai? Sou kai, sou kai!

Yuu nara sore wa, sore wa rakkii?

Kurikaeshi no sanjuu kyou byou meguri megutte itara mieta, sore wa happii?

nattoku nante hazu nai wa!

don dake oto o kasanetatte owari mo hajimari mo yatte wa konai na

tsumari, tsumari imi wa nai no

dou yara anta mo wakatcha inai na?

Gamen no mukou ochite itta sakasama no gaaru, otona no sekai

(Cambio: ahora canta Len)

Sandanjuu to terekyasuta, kotoba mo naiyo na anrakkii

Manshin sou geemu oobaa me ni miete iyaso na kanji desu ne?

sanzan tsumazuita sore wa mou ikkai o akirameta

korogari tsutsu mo kanchigatta soko de anta ga warattetanda

uan man raibu daiseikou matsuri no ato no senchimentaru

manjou itchi kaisan da koko de ichido uragaesou ka

koe ga tsubureru made utatte nando mo jikan o bou ni futte

yatto no koto te ireta anta nee, gokigen wa ikaga desu ka

yokunai yume no tsuzuki sowasowa

machigae kata o wasureta sono matsuro

naritai mono o choudai, choudai "mou nai" sou kai, sou kai?

(ahora tanto Rin como Len cantan juntos)

Doushite sore ga, sore ga happii

utsurome no gozen yoji mayoi mayotte

tadori tsuita soko ga happii?

konna ni tsukaeteiru noni naa

Doushite kore ga, kore ga happii

owari mo mienai michi ni nesobette

gurari, gurari kuzurechau wa

douyara anta no sugata ga jama ne

yuu nara sore wa, sore wa happii

kurikaeshi no san kyuu byou meguri megutte itara mieta, sore wa rakkii?

nandaka fushigi to mukuwarenai naa

Tada oto o kasanetatte owari mo hajimari mo yatte wa konai na

Tsumari, tsumari imi wa nai yo!

Sou dane ima sugu tobioriyou

Gamen no mukou ochite itta sakasama no gaaro otona no sekai

Sore wa...?

Una vez terminado de cantar Miku se puso a aplaudir y a chiflar -¡me encanto!, les salió perfecto, la noche de karaoke estará estupenda- dijo animada la peliverde saltando al escenario- me parece que tenemos que ir a la casa ya a ayudar con las cosa que faltan- dijo Len tomando un poco de agua- ya son las 6 de la tarde, y el karaoke empieza a las 8, ya es hora, yo iré por algo de bebidas, así que iré a la tienda ahora, nos vemos- dijo Kaito bajando del escenario con dirección a la salida- espera, yo también voy a la tienda a comprar dulces- dijo Miku bajando del escenario solo para ser detenida por ambos rubios- si vas a comprar dulces, que sean de chocolate con nueces- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, la soltaron y ambos también se bajaron yendo a la salida- nosotros vamos a instalar el Karaoke, los esperamos en casa- aviso el rubio saliendo junto a Rin- cuando escuchan la palabra dulce siempre quieren de chocolate y nueces -espero que los traigas, ya sabes cómo se ponen- los rubios eran amantes del chocolate, y si su dulce favorito estaba en una especie de fiesta, reunión u otra cosa, lo comían como si fuera una adicción, pero si no era de lo que querían, no sería nada agradable verlos enojados.

-si… lo tendré en cuenta- dijo un poco nerviosa, sí que conocía a los rubios Kagamine, pero de todas formas tenía que comprar los dulces ahora mismo- ah, y ya que estas de paso en la tienda, necesito que compres esto- dijo Kaito pasándole un papel, Miku miro que tenía escrito, y su cara paso a una de confusión total- ¿tintura de color castaño?, ¿y tú para que quieres eso?- no parecía que quiera un cambio drástico, el azul le quedaba bien, pero para que rayos lo quería- es algo privado, pero te puedo asegurar que no es para algo estúpido- dijo un poco a la defensiva- bueno, no lo sé, pero de todas formas te lo comprare, pero luego me dices para que lo usaras ¿de acuerdo?- dijo amenazante la peliverde- ok, ok, solo no te enojes- y el peliazul salió lo más rápido que pudo, generando más dudas en Miku, esta simplemente salió rumbo a la tienda, tenía poco tiempo antes de ir a la casa.

_**Volviendo con el rubio**_

Ahora mismo se encontraba paseando por la aldea, viendo algunas novedades de lo que podía llamarle la atención-(¿por qué no pueden respetar una simple decisión?...)- la única razón por la que buscaba algo de su interés era para sacarse de la cabeza los problemas con su familia, no quería ser ninja, él no quería una vida con los riesgos de la muerte a cada momento, entrenamientos intensivos, y todo para proteger a la aldea, no negaba que amaba la aldea, pero no sacrificaría su vida por personas que ni siquiera lo reconocían, nunca le gustó la idea de que le cambiaran de identidad, era como decir que se avergonzaban de él, además, hubo algo que le hizo tener esa idea y llegar a esa conclusión, un evento desagradable, y muy doloroso, sacudió su cabeza sacando las malos recuerdos, debía pensar en su futuro, aunque su futuro no estaba muy cerca, sus padres jamás lo inscribieron en una escuela, así que tuvo que ir a la biblioteca de la casa, lamentablemente la mayoría era para entrenamiento ninja, así que solo pudo estudiar historia y teorías de batalla, lo demás tuvo que ir a la biblioteca de la aldea, de hay aprendió mas sobre matemáticas, ciencia de la naturaleza, música, formación física, ética, literatura, etc. Lo único que le faltaba era entrar a un colegio, para poder pasar a una universidad, y obtener un trabajo, y poder realizar su vida, una familia entre otras cosas.

Iba caminando algo distraído, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, se estaba dirigiendo a la zona comercial de la aldea, algo que le gustaba de esa zona era las novedades tecnológicas que traían de los otros continentes, toda clase de cosas que ninjas no podían tener, Tablet, Smartphone, computadoras, tenía gusto por la tecnología, actualmente tenía un Samsung Galaxi Chat, no era un modelo reciente, pero le gustaba su desempeño, notebook ACER con Windows 8, entre otras cosa, llegando al distrito comercial visito algunas tiendas de ropa, fue a los centros comerciales, viendo estrenos de cine, yendo de aquí para allá, paso toda la tarde recorriendo el distrito, varias horas pasaban hasta que estaba atardeciendo, el sol se ocultaba, y Naruto seguía paseándose por el lugar- (otra de las razones por las que no quiero ser ninja, puedo tener esta libertad)- los ninjas no salían cuando querían a comprar lo que querían, tenían que estar a cualquier hora, sin descanso, cosa que él no quería, dejo de pensar en eso y se concentró en otra cosa, por eso salió de casa, para no pensar en eso, aunque prácticamente salió desde la mañana, y ya estaban por ser las 19:00 hs, pero poco le importaba, ahora iba rumbo a una banca a descansar un rato, sí que camino todo el día, se recostó en la banca pensando en que haría mañana- (desearía tener una vida diferente)- deseó/pensó para sí mismo miro su teléfono, eran ya las 19: 15 hs, sí que estaba cansado, miro un momento el cielo viendo como unas estrellas aparecían, y justamente había pedido un deseo- (ojala se cumpla)- cerro los ojos un momento quedándose dormido, sin darse cuenta, una de las estrellas empezó a brillar con mucha intensidad, se apreciaban colores llamativos y muy vivos, solo que repentinamente desapareció en un parpadeo,

_**Mundo Vocaloid**_

Volviendo al mundo virtual, en una gran casa, de 3 pisos digamos, se veía una gran luz iluminando dicho lugar, fijándonos bien adentro estaba todo decorado, alguna que otra serpentina, una mesa con bocadillos, en el jardín había unas cuantas sillas, una gran pantalla y unos parlantes de gran tamaño, donde los rubios Kagamine estaban dando los últimos detalles para finalizar el karaoke, todo estaba en una tarima no tan alta, pero suficiente para dejar ver a los espectadores- ya coloque los micrófonos, ¿colocaste bien los parlantes?- dijo Rin detrás de la pantalla- ¡sí!, ya están listos- dijo Len conectando los últimos cables- ya todo está listo, solo falta que Meiko termine de cocinar, además falta que lleguen los invitados- Rin estaba algo emocionada, hace tiempo que no veía a las demás Vocaloid, Haku, a Neru, Pico y los demás, lo que sí o si quería hacer era cantar con ellas cualquier canción, con tal de volver a estar con ellas- falta 45 min. Para las 8, te puedo asegurar que vendrán en unos 10 o 15 minutos más- agrego Len con una sonrisa, él también quería ver a los demás Vocaloid, Gakupo, Gumi, Mikuo, Teto, varios que quería ver ase un buen tiempo- la comida estará lista justo para las 8, así que ya termine, ¿quieren que les ayude en algo?- dijo saliendo de la sala al jardín una mujer de pelo corto castaño, ojos de igual color, tenía un chaleco rojo que dejaba a la vita su abdomen, una falda también roja con un cinturón blanco, botas marrones con tacones- no, ya terminamos de arreglar todo, pero aprovechando, porque no descansamos, y después nos aseamos, estoy algo sudado- Len se tiró al suelo en señal de agotamiento, ambas chicas imitaron al rubio y suspiraron algo cansadas- la cocina en grande, pero todo lo que cocine hizo que hubiera un calor insoportable, suerte que Luka me ayudo, termino de decorar la casa rápido- comento Meiko estirándose- nosotros no estamos tan cansados, pero el equipo es grande y requiere esfuerzo colocarlo todo bien- Rin coloco sus brazos detrás de su cabeza viendo el cielo, estaba empezando a aparecer una que otra estrella, pero repentinamente Len se levantó y junto sus manos mirando a una estrella- dicen que se le pueden pedir deseos a una estrella, si eso es cierto, entonces deseo, que más adelante llegue una sorpresa que alegre a todos- dijo Len mientras Rin lo miraba un poco aburrida- los deseos se deben hacer en secreto, sino no se cumplen- Meiko asintió, ella también sabia esa regla para pedir un deseo- ya lo sé, pero sé que ustedes iban a pedir lo mismo, así que no veo por qué tiene que ser un secreto- eso sí que puso algo nerviosas a las chicas- ¿y tú como supiste que pediríamos eso?- solo faltaba que además de cantante también salga adivino- porque sé que como ustedes quieren ver a los demás Vocaloid, es lo único que podrían pedir para que el Karaoke fuera especial- tenía sentido, pero también podían haber pedido que pudieran pasarla bien, que sean felices, etc.- bueno, solo queda esperar a ver si se hace realidad- dijo Meiko levantándose del suelo- ahora que me acuerdo, ¿dónde está Luka?, dijiste que te ayudo a cocinar, y no la he visto- la pregunta de Len despertó la curiosidad de Rin,- fue a darse una ducha, eso fue lo que me dijo- la castaña simplemente fue a la sala con dirección a su habitación- tomen sus toallas y vean sus ropas, ya debemos bañarnos para la noche- sin decir más fue rumbo a ver que ropa usaría, cosa que los rubios, también fueron a ver, pero si se hubieran quedado un rato más, se hubieran dado cuenta que la estrella estaba brillando con mucha intensidad, tomando colores vivos y llamativos, pero repentinamente desapareció…, justo como en el mundo de Naruto.

Y hablando de eso, el rubio aún estaba dormido en esa banca, un silencio absoluto reinaba en la zona, lo único que se veía era a Naruto dormido a pierna suelta en dicho lugar, repentinamente el suelo se empezó a agrietar, y de las grietas salían luces de varios colores, los mismos que emitía la estrella que brillo hacia unos minutos, una esfera de luz se formó encima de Naruto, e inmediatamente fue rodeada por halos de luz, de varios colores, formando como un átomo de luz, y este empezó a girar formando una especie de espiral, que lentamente empezó a tragarse al rubio, en otra zona de la aldea, más específicamente en la torre hokage, Minato aún seguía con su papeleo-(cuando demonios voy a terminar)- se dijo a si mismo fastidiado, pero súbitamente sintió una presencia, no de una persona, sino de un chakra, no le hubiera dado importancia si fuera de un ninja que patrullara cerca, lo que lo alerto era que reconocía esa presencia de chakra-(esa presencia… es la mía, y la de…)- no tenía sentido, sentía la presencia de SU chakra en otro lado, y además, había otra que reconocía a la perfección, si es que estaba en lo correcto, entonces la aldea estaba en un gran peligro, dejo su papeleo y abrió la ventana, donde salto y se dirigió a donde sentía la presencia- (algo está muy mal, sé de donde viene, pero en ese lugar…)- algo había ocurrido en ese lugar, algo que Naruto y Minato solo saben, nadie de la familia Namizake se enteró, y que Minato esperaba se mantuviera en secreto…

Volviendo al lugar donde estaba Naruto… ¿eh?, un momento, ya no estaba, desapareció…, lo más raro es que la banca también, y eso que estaba pegada al suelo, Minato llego al lugar viendo que na había nada en especial, solo podía sentir un chakra extremadamente fuerte, se acercó a donde alguna vez estuvo la banca, podía sentirlo, miro el suelo donde observo un hilo, lo que le extraño era que esta brillaba tenuemente- ¿qué clase de hilo es este?- se arrodillo para agarrarlo, pero al tocarlo, se dispersó en una luz de varios colores, cosa que lo asombro de gran manera, pero tenía la sensación de haberlo visto-(esto me es familiar…)- no recordaba, pero estaba seguro que la presencia que sintió era la suya, pero la sintió de esa cuerda de luz, además, las presencias eran 2, una era suya, la otra… era la causa por la que Naruto había tomado la decisión de no ser ninja, miro un reloj cercano, eran las 8 en punto de la noche, debía terminar su papeleo, mientras pensaba e intentaba recordar que era ese hilo de luz, y tenía el presentimiento de que no sería bueno recordarlo

_**Mundo Vocaloid**_

De nuevo con nuestros cantantes virtuales, ya eran las 8 en punto, y el patio estaba algo lleno de varios Vocaloid, entre estos nos concentramos en Hatsune Miku, tenía su ropa de siempre, se encontraba hablando con Meiko, Rin y Len estaban sentados platicando con Kaito, todos estaban felices por el ambiente, en la tarima se encontraba una mujer de pelo rosado hasta la espalda, de ojos celestes, vestida con un traje negro sin mangas con detalles dorados, una manga separada en el brazo derecho, junto con una falda negra hasta las pantorrillas dejando una pierna expuesta, se notaba una medias negras que le llegaban hasta medio muslo, botas beige y los infaltables auriculares con detalles dorados, la Vocaloid Megurine Luka estaba en el micrófono, carraspeo un poco llamando la atención de los presentes- muchas gracias por venir al karaoke que organizamos, espero que la estén pasando bien- todo el mundo asintió- bueno, espero que tengan ganas de cantar, ya que espero que todos participen- Mientras Luka hablaba Miku miraba con atención la fiesta, hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de un ambiente como este, entre amigos, pasándola bien, todo era paz y tranquilidad- fue una buena idea organizar esto- se dijo a sí misma, su atención volvió a centrarse en Luka que estaba terminando de hablar- muy bien, entonces… ¡que comience la fiesta!- grito con emoción la pelirrosada donde todos empezaron a saltar, un destellos de luz apareció en el aire llamando la atención de todo el mundo, la luz bajaba del cielo a la tarima, se podía apreciar que tenía la forma de una átomo, que era rodeado por anillos de luz de varios colores- no sabía que pusieron efecto de luces tan buenos, ¿de dónde los consiguieron?- pregunto Kaito a los rubios Kagamine, solo que su expresión denotaba nerviosismo y confusión- pero… pero si nosotros no pusimos ningún efecto de luz, ni siquiera colocamos un reflector- dijo nervioso Len, el átomo de luz empezó a brillar con más intensidad asustando a los Vocaloid, la luz empezó a aumentar hasta que se dispersó en una explosión de luces de varios colores que los segó por un momento.

Un minuto paso hasta que todo se aclaró- ¿Qué rayos paso?- se preguntó Luka, los demás estaban con la misma duda- no sé pero lo que sea me canso la vista- Luka se sentía algo mareada, se sentó un momento sobándose los ojos, la luz fue fuerte, tan… un momento, no había un asiento en la tarima, se sentía que era como un banco, se fijó en que se sentó y para su sorpresa se encontró con una banca, que estaba pegada a la tarima, y por si fuera poco, estaba un chico rubio durmiendo en ella- ¿Quién es este chico?- se preguntó, los demas se dieron cuenta de que esa banca jamás había estado ahí, y menos un chico que no fue invitado, Miku se acercó a la banca viendo de que estaba echa- ¿Quién es ese chico?, ¿y cómo termino una banca de HIERRO, pegada a una tarima de madera?- dijo Miku con una gran duda, el chico rubio empezó a despertar llamando la atención, dio un bostezo pero de nuevo se acomodó, esta vez en el regazo de Luka, que aún seguía sentada- 5 minutos más…- eso hizo que todos se desencajaran de su lugar, ¿Quién era su invitado?, y ¿Cómo llego después de esa aparición de luz?, las cosas se estaban por poner algo complicadas… pero de explicar.

**NOTAS DE ANUBIS:**

**BIEN, PRIMER CAPITULO TERMINADO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, MIS CATANTES FAVORITOS MERECEN ALGUNA HISTORIA CON ALGO DE ACCION, ¿NO LES PARECE?, YA SABEN, DEJEN REVIEWS, Y NO OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SUJERENCIAS, NOS VEMOS**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, ya tengo otro capítulo del nuevo, perdón si no actualice los otros, pero esto ya me urge en que lo lean, espero que lo lean, es mi mejor esfuerzo

_**Capítulo 2: El vecino de diamante**_

En la casa Vocaloid todo era un desconcierto total, todos los presentes miraban al rubio durmiente que descaradamente dormía en el regazo de Luka, algunos vocaloids masculinos tenían un poco de envidia, y las mujeres, bueno, ellas no sabían que decir o sentir, solo podían mirar como dormía tranquilamente- etto…. Luka ¿no crees que debes despertarlo?, creo que él podría saber que fue esa luz de antes- muchos tenían la misma idea, por lo que era mejor hacer caso a la pelicastaña- bueno, de eso yo me encargo- Len se acercó con una guitarra eléctrica donde se ubicó a un lado del rubio, y justamente hacia esa dirección miraban los parlante-¡BUENOS DIAS!- grito por el micrófono y toco una nota que se amplifico sonando a toda potencia mandando una onda de sonido que lanzando una gran ráfaga de viento despeinando a todos, y por si fuera poco, dejándolos casi sordos, esto ocasiono que el desconocido se asustara y prácticamente salto del banco- ¿quequiencomocuandonde?- estaba algo aturdido, sí que fue fuerte el sonido que lo despertó- listo, ya podemos hablar con el- todos miraron mal al rubio Kagamine- si, ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que se le pase lo aturdido- Rin se acercó al aun mareado rubio, era mejor ayudarlo para ahorrar tiempo- ¿estás bien?- pregunto Rin amablemente, el desconocido sacudió un momento su cabeza, escucho a alguien, pero no veía a quien, recupero un poco el sentido y pudo ver como una chica rubia le estaba extendiendo la mano- em… si, gracias, no sabía que se instaló un concierto aquí en la zona comercial- todo el mundo no entendió a qué se refería, y como estaba eso de la zona comercial- ¿Qué es eso de zona comercial?, estas en nuestra casa- después de escuchar eso se confundió, se fijó en donde estaba, y efectivamente no estaba en ese banco en el parque de la zona comercial, estaba en una tarima, en el jardín de una gran casa, se levantó con la ayuda de Rin y miro detenidamente a las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor, todos vestidos de manera similar- ¿dónde estoy?- se preguntó el rubio totalmente confundido- ¿Qué no escuchaste?, estas en nuestra casa- dijo Len contestando a su pregunta- eso ya lo sé, pero yo no estaba en este lugar cuando me dormí en el banco, tal vez pueda ver toda la aldea desde arriba- nadie entendió a qué se refería con eso de aldea- quieres por lo menos…- Meiko no termino de hablar al ver como el chico dio un gran salto al cielo terminando en un poste de luz-…presentarte- miro anonada como termino del suelo hasta el poste, que estaba a más de 9 metros de altura, mientras que nuestro rubio desconocido miraba desde el poste, no estaba en la aldea, veía enormes construcciones de varios metros, diría hasta casi kilómetros, extrañas luces que se movían una detrás de otra, televisores de gran tamaño, no estaba el monte Hokage, no sabía dónde rayos estaba- disculpa…- escucho como lo llamaban de abajo, era esa chica rubia que lo había ayudado- ¿podrías bajar?- pregunto algo nerviosa- iré por una…- iba a decir Kaito, pero de otro salto, el chico termino de nuevo en el suelo como si nada-…escalera- todo el mundo miraba sorprendido como es que salto de arriba abajo sin sudar ni parecer cansado- ¿Quién eres?- pregunto Rin algo nerviosa, sin duda no era alguien normal, así que era normal que este asustada- ah… lo siento, olvide presentarme, me llamo… (un momento, no sé dónde estoy y voy a darle mi nombre a una desconocida, estoy seguro que no estoy en Konoha, debo estar en una aldea MUY avanzada, mejor uso mi otra identidad)…Ritsuka Toujou- se presentó algo dudoso, sea lo que sea que haya pasado, debía estar alerta- me llamo Rin Kagamine, un gusto- se inclinó un poco como saludo- bien, espero que me perdonen pero creo que me tengo que ir, así que, nos vemos- estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando una mano lo jalo hacia la dirección opuesta-tú no te vas hasta explicarnos como llegaste aquí- lo sentó en una silla donde era visto por todo el mundo, Miku, Kaito, Luka y otros se acercaron a Ritsuka con la intención de formar un interrogatorio.

(N/A: aquí voy a llamar a Naruto Ritsuka, así que no se confundan)

-Bueno, me presento, me llamo Miku Hatsune, Él es Kaito Shion- dijo señalando al peliazul- ella es Luka- señalo a la pelirrosada- y él es Len- señalo al otro rubio- perdona que te digamos esto pero no te podemos dejar ir sin saber cómo es que llegaste aquí- dijo con voz fuerte y clara, decidida a hacer que le respondan- esa pregunta la debería hacer yo, ¿Cómo quieres que sepa cómo llegue aquí cuando estaba dormido?- como ambos no sabían cómo llego hasta su casa, nadie dijo nada, hasta que Meiko tomo la palabra- lo único que vimos fue que apareciste luego de que una luz rara apareciera- los demas asintieron, esa era la única razón por la que estaba aquí- una luz, ¿a qué te refieres?- no entendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero mejor obtener algo de información- tenía la forma de un átomo, una esfera adentro y círculos de luz de varios colores, apareció de repente, exploto en un gran destello y luego apareciste tu- explicaba Luka, Ritsuka estaba pensando a que se referían…

Hasta que recordó… su cara cambio a una de sorpresa total, algo de pánico y miedo- ¿u-un átomo…de…luz?- dijo algo asustado- em…si, era de gran tamaño, luego de que explotara apareciste tú en ese banco- confirmo Len.

La mente de Ritsuka estaba echa un caos- (un átomo de luz, acaso… ¿acaso volvió a pasar?)- estaba muy hundido en su mente, Miku vio su rostro, no era nada bueno, era como si hubiera visto algo horrible-¿te sucede algo?- los demas también notaron su estado, cambio repentinamente-(no puede ser, ¿Por qué tenía que pasar de nuevo?, ¿Por qué?, conseguí quitármelo de la cabeza, ¿y ahora vuele a ocurrir?)- una lagrima cayo de su ojo, luego empezaron a caer varias, su vista era tapada por su pelo, los presentes veían cómo es que Ritsuka lloraba en silencio-oye, al menos has caso a lo que te preguntamos- Miku iba a tocar su hombro, pero Ritsuka se levantó rápidamente y corrió a la sala- ¡oye espera!- el grito de Luka no llego a los oídos del rubio Toujou, simplemente corrió hasta las escaleras- ¡alguien haga algo!- grito Meiko un poco enojada por la actitud del recién llegado- yo lo traeré aquí de nuevo, necesita aprender algunos modales- Kaito se ofreció a buscarlo-bien, eres fuerte y supongo que no tendrás problemas, has lo que tengas que hacer, pero tráelo de nuevo aquí- dijo Luka algo enojada, nunca había visto a alguien con semejante actitud.

Kaito fue a por Ritsuka, corrió y subió las escaleras, pudo ver como entraba en una habitación, y para variar era justamente la suya- sal de ahí, fuiste muy mal educado al correr así- dijo golpeando la puerta-¡CALLATE!, ¡Y LARGATE DE AQUÍ!- escucho el grito del chico, se notaba que estaba con mucha tristeza, solo que el peliazul no lo tomo en cuenta- ¡a donde entraste es a mi habitación, así que mejor sal de una vez o voy a derribar la puerta!- estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, no solo se mete en su habitación, sino que también le contestaba-¡HAS LO QUE QUIERAS, NO ME IMPORTA!- la paciencia de Kaito se había terminado, empezó a dar patadas a la puerta hasta que consiguió romperla, entro rápidamente viendo como el chico rubio estaba en su cama llorando bajo las sabanas, iba a agarrarlo a la fuerza pero escucho algo que lo asusto en cierto punto- Kaneki…, ¿Por qué Oto-san tenía que matarte?, no debiste escucharlo…¿Por qué me dejaste?- solo pudo seguir escuchando como lloraba, al escuchar eso sintió su corazón encogerse, pero no entendía como relacionaba la pregunta de esa cosa de luz con ese llanto, suspiro rendido con solo una opción-(necesito buscar ayuda, podría empeorarlo)- salió de la habitación a paso lento, aun preguntándose quien rayos era ese tal Kaneki, no podría manejar solo la situación viendo el estado en el que se encontraba, bajo las escaleras y fue directo al jardín, donde los demas lo esperaban- ¿y bien?- pregunto algo impaciente Luka-bueno… creo que necesito ayuda, se metió en mi habitación y no para de llorar, lo único que entendí fue un nombre, llamo a un tal Kaneki- explico el peliazul generando dudas en todos los presentes- déjame adivinar… no sabes cómo manejar la situación y quieres ayuda ¿cierto?- la teoría de Miku era correcta, sabía que Kaito no era del que sabía cómo consolar a las personas, más bien empeoraba la situación- yo te ayudare, tal vez diga algo de lo que paso- se ofreció Meiko dando un paso al frente- los demas quédense aquí, no vaya a ser que se quiera escapar por la ventana- todos miraron arriba donde se podía ver una ventana, justamente de la habitación de Kaito, y la única salida que tenía, ya que era la única ventana y abertura del lugar- estaremos alertar a cualquier movimiento que veamos- dijo Len en pose militar al igual que Rin, Meiko y Kaito asintieron confiando en los presentes, y rápidamente fueron a la habitación del peliazul, al llegar Meiko escucho un sollozo debajo de las sabanas- mira niño, no sé lo que te pase, pero no puedes hacer esto en una casa que además de ser ajena, fuiste descortés al meterse en este cuarto y dejarnos a los demas con las preguntas en la boca, ¿podrías al menos calmarte y decirnos que te pasa?- exigió la castaña con voz calmada, debía manejar esto con mucha calma, a pesar de no ser muy paciente- ¿tú crees que puedas entender lo que se siente recordar algo que marco tu vida?, si lo sabes entonces te lo diría, pero estoy seguro que no lo sabes, así que mejor vete- se lo escuchaba más calmado, pero con mucho dolor- no… no lo sé, ¿pero con quien más podrías desahogarte?- no hubo respuesta por parte del rubio, lentamente la sabana se movió, vieron como lentamente el chico salía de entre las sabanas, con la mirada agachada pero ya más calmado- ese átomo de luz… me hizo recordar….algo que paso hace muchos años- se explicó Ritsuka en voz baja, pero audible- escuche que nombraste a un chico, un tal Kaneki, y además de eso, dijiste que tu padre lo mato, no te pido que nos expliques, tomate un poco de tiempo, lo que nos interesa es saber que era esa cosa de luz- pidió el peliazul sentándose en la cama, esperando una explicación- "partícula espaciotemporal"- dijo llamando la atención de los mayores- perdona pero eso que tiene que ver?- dijo Kaito rascando su cabeza- así se llama esa técnica, "partícula espaciotemporal", una técnica que distorsiona el tiempo y el espacio, transportándote en cuestión de segundos a una distancia de millones de Kilómetros- los otros lo miraron como si fuera un bicho raro- mira niño… no estamos para bromas, deja esa payasada de ciencia ficción y mejor di l…- repentinamente Kaito sintió algo en su cuello, llevo sus manos donde sentía ese "algo" y sintió un objeto filoso, como un cuchillo, pero más pequeño- yo no estoy diciendo payasadas, es la verdad, como vieron en el jardín no soy alguien normal- lentamente se dio la vuelta y vio como el chico lo amenazaba con un kunai, y para hacerlo más extraño, sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojo, y que el recordara, eran azules- Me-Meiko, ¿podrías ayudarme?- pidió algo asustado el peliazul- quisiera, pero…- fijo su vista en la castaña y para su sorpresa, ella estaba en el mismo lugar en donde estaba Ritsuka- ¿Cómo llegaste ahí?- no tenía idea de cómo terminaron en posiciones distintas- pueda que no tenga entrenamiento ninja, pero sé de técnicas que me permiten escapar, pero esta vez, solo es para corregirlos- bajo el kunai dejando a Kaito más tranquilo, al igual que a Meiko- es decisión suya creerme o no, lo único que les puedo decir, es que esa cosa de luz fue una técnica ninja- sus ojos volvieron a ser azules, dio media vuelta y salió del lugar- ¡espera!, por lo menos déjanos hablar un rato más contigo- Meiko se levantó rápidamente siguiendo al chico, al igual que Kaito, Ritsuka bajo de un salto las escaleras y salió al jardín a la vista de todos, que justamente lo miraban con seriedad- vaya, hasta que por fin saliste, vas a tener que respondernos a lo que te preguntamos- exigió la pelirosa Luka poniéndose en frente del rubio, este no respondió, solo retrocedió un poco y se inclinó en señal de respeto- siento mucho haber molestado su fiesta, mis más sinceras disculpas, pero debo retirarme a investigar – simplemente camino evadiendo a la Vocaloid, la cual se sintió más que insultada- ese tipo de pelo azul y la del vestido rojo ya les explique lo que era esa luz, así que pregúntenles a ellos, así que si me disculpan…-Luka iba a protestar pero vio como este dio un salto, esta vez llegando al techo de la casa, que recordando tenía 3 pisos- espero que puedan continuar su fiesta, lamento el desorden que cause- simplemente dio otro salto desapareciendo de la vista de todos, y justamente en ese momento llegaban Kaito y Meiko- ¿Dónde está?,¿Dónde está el niño raro ese?- ambos llegaron corriendo vieron las caras de sorpresa de todos- ¿nos perdimos de algo?- Miku fue la única en reaccionar contestando la pregunta de los recién llegados- pues… no mucho, solo que ese chico salto hasta el techo de la casa y desapareció al dar otro salto- simplemente suspiraron derrotados al escuchar eso- tengo la sensación de que no será la única vez que lo veamos- Meiko asintió a ese presentimiento, ella también estaba segura de que lo volvería a ver, no hoy, pero si otro día- bueno, él dijo que les explico que era esa luz, así que ¿Qué les dijo?- pregunto la peliverde viendo como ambos se miraban como pensando si era buena idea decirles- em… mejor les decimos luego, les parece si continuamos con la fiesta, es mejor que tener dudas en la cabeza- por como hablaba el peliazul parecía que era un tema delicado, muchos no entendieron el porqué de su repentina actitud- el lolicon tiene razón, vinimos aquí para divertirnos, no a resolver un fenómeno de luz- la que hablo fue una chica rubia de ojos dorados, su vestimenta era igual que Miku, pero en detalles amarillos, y su corbata era mucho más corta, y además solo tenía una coleta del lado izquierdo, los auriculares con tonos negros y amarillos, y se podía ver que debajo de la falda, tenía un short ajustado, en su pierna izquierda tenía una correa que sostenía un pequeño contenedor, y en un brazo tenia escrito en letras rojas "DEN2 Akita Neru"- Neru tiene razón, además, supongo que no lo veremos en un buen tiempo- ahora fue una chica con vestimenta similar solo que sin corbata, con varios botones tanto en la camisa como en los bolsillos, era de color rosa, tenía ojos rojos y el pelo rosado rojizo, en coletas cortas y en grandes rulos, auriculares rosados con detalles negros y amarillos, y en su brazo, tenía escrito con las mimas letras rojas "0401 Kasane Teto"- creo que debemos seguir festejando, no me gusta que todos estén tan tristes- ahora fue una chica de pelo blanco de ojos rojos, casi granate, amarrado en una cola de caballo, con un listón morado y negro, una blusa gris corta dejando ver su abdomen, una corbata morada algo suelta, mangas negras separadas con bordes morados, pantalones negros con líneas moradas con un cinturón del mismo color, se veía colgar un tirante también del color mencionado, zapatos blancos también con detalles morados, en un brazo tenia escrito con la misma letra roja, "DTM Yowane Haku".

Muchos estuvieron de acurdo con lo que dijo el peliazul, ellos vinieron a divertirse y a desesterarse, no a estresarse más por un chico raro que hacia cosas increíbles- bueno, me parece que la voz del pueblo manda aquí, mejor continuemos con el Karaoke, ya estoy empezando a tener hambre- Len se acercó a la mesa de bocadillos, tomando un sándwich y comiéndolo tranquilamente, los demas también se acercaron, lo que paso los había dejado con hambre, enseguida todo el mundo recobro la conversación, todos menos Kaito y Meiko, que se encontraban algo callados, pero hablaban entre ellos- ¿no te parece que lo que dijo ese chico podría ser verdad?- cuestiono a la pelicastaña- no lo sé, no es que no le crea, se ve como la única explicación que hay, pero tampoco es lo mismo desde el punto de vista realista- no podía entender cómo es que algo así podía pasar, pero no había otra explicación a lo que paso, pero de momento lo mantendrían en secreto, ya que debían pensar como decírselo a los demas- ¿les pasa algo?- Leen se acercó viendo como hablaban en voz baja-eh… em...no nada, solo le decía algo íntimo, nada más…- se excusó torpemente- bueno, si es algo intimo no me meteré en su relación, veo que por fin superaste tus gustos de Lolis y buscaste algo de tu estilo- por la manera en como lo decía, insinuaba claramente que estaban hablando de temas de novios, cosa que no le gusto a Kaito ni a Meiko- ¡no es eso!, es solo que…- Len lo interrumpió poniendo su mano en la boca- ya ya ya ya, no hace falta que me expliquen, los apoyo completamente, ¿Cuándo lo harán oficial?- dijo sonriendo pícaramente, Meiko no sabía que decir, estaba roja de la vergüenza, ira y pena, simplemente salió echando humo y gruñendo sonoramente, en cuanto a Kaito, bueno, el hizo lo mismo que la pelicastaña, solo que se fue a hablar con otra persona- jajajajajaja, esto me encanta…- se reía sonoramente el rubio Kagamine, dejo de reír un momento y fijo su vista al cielo, pensando en ese chico, el tal Ritsuka, Rin le había dicho su nombre, algo le inquietaba, pero no de algo malo, sino de algo bueno-(¿será que se cumplió mi deseo?)- tal vez fue una simple coincidencia, pero su instinto le decía que su deseo se cumplió… a medias.

Mientras que los Vocaloids seguían con su pequeña fiesta, Ritsuka saltaba de un techo en otro, viendo la cuidad completa desde diferentes ángulos, no podía creer en donde se encontraba, dando un último salto, aterrizo en un gran edificio, el más alto de la cuidad de Tokio, y desde ahí pudo corroborar sus sospechas-(no estoy en Konoha, sino en otra dimensión)- recordó lo que le dijeron esas personas cuando lo interrogaron, un átomo de luz lo trajo hasta aquí, apareció de la nada, una lagrima cayo por su mejilla al recordar ese jutsu, instintivamente llevo su mano hasta su pecho, donde colgaba un pequeño collar con una cruz invertida hecha de ónix, ese era el único recuerdo de la persona que fue su amigo, pero más que eso, fue parte de su familia- Kaneki…- murmuro en voz baja, tal vez era doloroso recordar, pero lo hacía feliz recordarlo a él y no a la tragedia que pasaron juntos, y fue él el que se llevó la peor parte, cerro sus ojos recordando lo que paso hace 8 años…

_**Flash Back (hace 8 años en Konoha)**_

La aldea estaba de fiesta, era el festival de verano de Konoha, todo el mundo se preparaba para la noche, ya que este sería un festival especial, se anunció que los ninjas de diferentes clanes, mayores, menores y demas, participarían de un pequeño torneo de habilidades, no de pelea, sino de ninjutsu, donde cada ninja tendrá un número, con una técnica de cada elemento al cual era afín, ya que en un festival se quería alegría y diversión, y para no tener que preocuparse por si ocurría algún accidente, se decidió que sería de esa forma, como si fuera un espectáculo de magia, niños y niñas verían que tan asombrosas eran las habilidades ninjas, a muchos no les interesaría, de no ser porque para el final, el mismísimo hokage Minato Namizake, también tendrá un "numero", por así decirlo, presentara su Hirashin no Jutsu frente a todos, junto con su esposa Kushina Uzumaki, quien mostrara sus habilidades con las tan afamadas cadenas de chakra, muchos carteles de este evento estaban pegados por toda la aldea, como si fueran invitaciones al circo, todos estaban emocionados, en especial tres niños que sabían que sus padres serían las estrellas del evento, y justamente ahora estos tres niños se encontraban durmiendo, coso que era rara ya que eran las 11:00 de la mañana, el primero en despertar fue un chico rubio, Naruto, se desperezo con tranquilidad y mucha pereza, apenas podía moverse-(que hora es…)- se preguntó mentalmente, vio el reloj de su cama, y como no se había despertado muy bien, apenas veía del todo, miro detenidamente el reloj y vio que eran…- ¿la 1 de la mañana, entonces porque hay tanto sol?- sacudió un poco su cabeza volviendo a mirar, ahora sí pudo aclarar su vista, resulta que eran…-¡LAS 11, OKA-SAN NOS MATARA!- ese grito hizo que sus hermanos despertaran- ¿Qué pasa; Porque tanto alboroto?- dijo una niña rubia, Shizuka, escucho como su puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a Naruto vistiéndose lo más rápido que podía-¿Qué te pasa, te volviste a comer ramen con hongos alucinógenos o qué?- se quejó de la actitud de su hermano ¡Rápido Shizuka-chan, son más de las 11 de la mañana, tenemos 5 minutos antes de que Oka-san se dé cuenta de que despertamos demasiado tarde!- al mencionar la hora la niña quedo en blanco, se quedó hecha prácticamente de piedra, estuvo así por más de 3 minutos sin responder- ¡apúrate o nos ira peor!- hizo que reaccionara, rápidamente tomo su ropa y fue al baño a darse una ducha rápida, salió y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, al igual que su hermano-¿y Menma?- la otra solo alzo los hombros en señal de no saber nada- demonios, si sigue durmiendo nos ira muy mal, solo nos quedan 2 minutos- rápidamente fueron al cuarto de su hermano Menma, al llegar prácticamente echaron la puerta de un golpe, despertando al chico pelirrojo de manera estrepitosa- ¿pero qué demonios les pasa?- se quejó el pelirrojo viendo la cara de sus hermanos- y todavía lo preguntas?, son las 11:14, solo nos queda 1 minuto- él también se quedó de piedra al recordar a qué hora debían estar listos, y si su madre los veía llegar tarde… no verían el mañana, rápidamente busco ropa y se ducho lo más rápido que pudo, se vistió y todos corrieron a la planta baja, ordenando sus ropas de paso, llegando a la cocina, donde los esperaba una mujer pelirroja junto con un hombre rubio, Minato Y Kushina, los padres de los 3 niños que seguían ordenando su ropa- buenos días niños, como amanecieron?- pregunto con una sonrisa la mujer viendo a sus hijos algo nerviosos- muy bien oka-san, amanecimos bien, y a tiempo- ese comentario hizo que la mujer viera el reloj de la cocina, que marcaba las 11:15 justos- que bueno, pero hagan memoria, ¿saben para que les "pedí", que estuvieran aquí a esta hora?- pregunto causando un ligero escalofrió- porque nos dijiste que si no estábamos a tiempo aquí, nos castigarías por holgazanes, porque no te gusta que despertemos tarde- respondió Menma generando un asentimiento por parte de sus hermano- bien, no me gusta que estén despertando tan tarde, algún día serán ninjas y no pueden despertarse a la hora que quieran, y por eso les pedí que estuvieran aquí- explico la pelirroja, generando un suspiro en los menores- solo que me tome la libertad de adelantar sus relojes, ahora no son las 11:15, si no las 11: 50, casi las 12 del mediodía- los chicos quedaron en blanco, una sonrisa macabra y oscura adorno la cara de su madre mientras se levantaban- así aprenderán a no ser holgazanes, y como castigo por despertar más tarde que de costumbre, harán varias labores de la casa- dijo sacando una lista de cosas- ¡eso es trampa, no debiste adelantar nuestros relojes!- se quejó Shizuka casi saltando de rabia- solo lo adelante 35 minutos, de todas maneras iban a despertar tarde, así que no te quejes de lo inevitable- rompió el papel en 3 partes dándole un pedazo a cada uno- ahí tiene lo que van a hacer, si lo hacen bien, no los molestare con eso de despertarse por una semana, ¿entendido?- los niños solo asintieron y se dispusieron a salir a cumplir con lo mandado, al salir Minato por fin hablo- espero que no seas muy dura con ellos, recuerda que solo son niños- La mujer solo asintió- lo sé, solo quiero mantenerlo ocupados, hoy en la noche tendremos que dar un gran espectáculo para la aldea y para nuestros hijos, así no están tan ansiosos- dijo sentándose en la mesa empezando a cortar una verduras para el almuerzo- no es mala idea, además darles que hagan una que otra tarea no está mal, así nos quedamos a descansar en casa- dijo Minato generando una pequeña idea en su cabeza- bueno, yo tengo mucha energía, no tengo ganas de descansar- dejos de cortar las verduras y se levantó meneando las caderas y se sentó en las piernas de su marido, besándolo con lujuria- bueno, yo tampoco estoy cansado, así que es mejor quemar la energía- enseguida correspondió el beso tomando el control, tal parece que estarían muy ocupados mientras esperan a sus hijos.

_**(Parte censurada)**_

Dejando de lado a los mayores, los niños veían sus respectivos papeles con cada pedido correspondiente- no parecen difíciles, yo tengo que ir a retirar unos trajes de la tintorería- dijo Menma mostrando su papel, el cual decía "retirar ropa de la tintorería"- yo tengo que preguntar si ya están listas las armas que papá ordeno- el papel de Shizuka decía "preguntar por lar armas solicitadas"- y yo tengo que retirar una joyas- Naruto Mostro su papel que decía "retirar zafiros y ónix de la joyería"- bueno, cada quien por su lado, nos vemos- se despidió Menma, seguido de la rubia, Naruto estaba cerca de la joyería, así que no le tomaría mucho tiempo, el papel tenía la dirección, bastante cerca, y era una marca muy reconocida en las aldeas ninja, la joyería " Black Diamond", famosa por conseguir la más raras y exóticas joyas de todas la naciones, de todas la formas y colores, eso era lo que tenía entendido de acuerdo a los comerciales, caminos un par de cuadras hasta llegar a un local de gran tamaño, con una gran vitrina donde se observaba una gran variedad de joyas y collares, se sorprendió de la belleza de las joyas que se exponían, ahora entendía por qué era tan famosa por la naciones elementales, dejo de mirar las joyas y entro al local, por dentro era de apariencia elegante, con grandes cajas de todos los colores y tamaños, se acercó a la recepción, donde estaba una campanilla, era un poco bajo y apenas lo alcanzo, acerco un banco donde se subió y pudo tocar dos veces, espero un momento y enseguida vio a un hombre de avanzada edad, vestido con traje de etiqueta, era alto y su mirada era seria- ¿si, en qué puedo ayudarte niño?- dijo con vos grave, denotaba que era alguien con una presencia y carácter fuerte- buenos días, mi padre me mando a retirar una joyas que el pidió, son unas de ónix y zafiro- dijo firmemente- ¿y quién es tu padre?- pregunto sacando un libro que tenía inscrito la palabra, "registro"-Minato Namizake, el hokage- al mencionar al hokage el hombre lo miro con sorpresa e incredibilidad, cerro el libro y vio detenidamente al niño- bueno… te creo en eso de que eres el hijo del hokage, pero no entiendo por qué manda a un niño pequeño por las calles con joyas de gran valor, eso es peligroso- en eso tenía razón, era algo inconsciente pedirle a un niño de no más de 5 años que retirara las joyas que su padre pidió- bueno, me imagino que sabe que vivimos a unas 5 cuadras de aquí, el camino es corto, por lo que no tomara mucho tiempo ni riesgo- se explicó el niño, el hombre lo medito por unos momentos hasta que una idea vino a su cabeza- bueno, un niño yendo solo por las calles con joyas es peligroso, pero nadie sospecharía si estas con otro niño de tu edad, espérame un momento- enseguida vio como salió de nuevo, supuso que era para traer la joyas, espero un momento hasta que el hombre volvió, solo que esta vez traía consigo a un niño de su edad, de pelo negro y ojos ámbar, vestido con una remera y un pantalón negro, este veía a Naruto con curiosidad, y este lo miraba de igual forma- mi nieto te acompañara hasta tu casa, están son las joyas, no las abras por el camino, llamaran la atención si lo hacen- le paso una caja negra, no era de gran tamaño, pero no era del todo ligera- de acuerdo, muchas gracias- se despidió amablemente, bajo del banco y se dispuso a salir cuando el otro niño rápidamente corrió a abrirle la puerta- gracias por su preferencia- Naruto estaba algo sorprendido y a la vez nervioso- etto…de nada, vamos- salió junto con el chico con gran rapidez, el hombre miraba esto con neutralidad, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, le haría bien a su nieto salir un rato.

Ya una vez fuera del local, ambos niños estaban en silencio, hasta que el ojiambar tomo la iniciativa- mucho gusto, me llamo Kaneki Toujou, y como ya sabes soy nieto del dueño de la joyería- se presentó formalmente- mucho gusto también, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki Namizake, soy el hijo del Hokage- al mencionar eso Kaneki lo miro sorprendido, pero después tenia estrellas en los ojos- ¡de verdad!, increíble, me siento honrado de poder caminar junto al hijo del hokage- exclamo algo emocionado- bueno, no es para tanto, vivimos a unas cuadras de la joyería, así que también eres casi un vecino nuestro- revelo dejando a Kaneki aún más sorprendido- no lo puedo creer…- se dijo a sí mismo- por qué dices eso, acaso no viste nuestra casa cuando paseas por la aldea?- siendo que casi eran vecinos, se suponía que debía saber algo del barrio en el que vivía- bueno…la verdad es que, casi nuca salgo de mi casa, siempre he estado encerrado, soy algo tímido, y me da algo de inseguridad, así que prefiero quedarme en casa- Naruto lo miro con una gran sorpresa, no era común ver a alguien así- ¿y que no sales a jugar con amigos?- eso solo entristeció aún más a Kaneki, que bajo la mirada un poco- tampoco tengo amigos, por donde vivo no hay niños, y como no salgo ni a un parque no conozco a nadie de mi edad, excepto a ti- confeso, el rubio lo miro por unos segundos viendo su estado de ánimo, enseguida lo empujo con algo de fuerza haciendo que casi se caiga- no pongas esa cara, ya tienes un amigo, ese soy yo- Kaneki había recuperado algo de equilibrio, pero al escuchar esas palabras, se había caído de la impresión- ya casi llegamos a mi casa, te invito a pasar, o mejor aún, a almorzar, te parece- le extendió su mano ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse, Kaneki no sabía que decir, tomo la mano de su nuevo amigo con una sonrisa, se levantó y rio un poco- estamos a una cuadra e casa, es ahí, en ese portón- señalo el rubio a un gran portón con los emblemas del clan Uzumaki y Namizake- te parecen unas carreras hasta ahí, el primero en llegar gana- dijo enérgico Naruto- me parece bien, agarra bien las joyas, que se podrían caer- señalo la pequeña caja- es verdad déjame asegurarme- vio la caja con cuidado, la agarro con firmeza y algo de fuerza- bien, ya estoy...- se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando vio como Kaneki corría hacia el portón- ¡OYE, ESO ES TRAMPA!- se quejó el rubio, que a toda velocidad fue corriendo tras el pelinegro, logro alcanzarlo, intento agarrarlo, pero no podía si estaba en movimiento, estaban por llegar al portón, una carrera algo pareja, y justo cuando iban a tocarlo, este se abrió, dejándolo pasar de largo, y a la velocidad que iban, no podían detenerse, por lo que cayeron juntos en el pasto, viendo como terminaron, no pudieron evitar reírse de lo ocurrido- nadie toco el portón, así que fue un empate- seguían riendo algo cansados- fue divertido…- Kaneki aun estando cansado podía hablar- sí, lo fue, debemos hacer esto más seguido, pero ahora que lo pienso, tu dijiste que nunca saliste ¿verdad?- pregunto el Uzumaki obteniendo un asentimiento del otro- me gustaría que vinieras conmigo al festival de verano, hoy en la noche te parece bien- al mencionar el festival de verano, Kaneki se levantó rápidamente- hablas en serio, siempre quise ir a un festival, me encantaría- acepto rápidamente el ofrecimiento- y tus padres te darán el permiso?- una cosa era invitarlo, pero solo faltaba que tuviera la autorización- yo no tengo padres, solo tengo a mi abuelo, ellos murieron cuando era más pequeño- eso hizo que Naruto se sintiera algo mal por haber preguntado, cosa que Kaneki lo noto- descuida, no importa, no lo sabias, mi abuelo aceptara, le diré que el también venga, ¿te parece?- pidió- no hay problema, lo que me importa es que vengas-eso le sorprendió a Kaneki, el esperaba cualquier otra palabra, "espero que estés presente", "no faltes", pero prácticamente le estaba diciendo que le importaba que venga- muchas gracias, te prometo que estaré a tiempo para el festival- se levantó del suelo y ayudo al rubio a levantarse- ya son casi las doce, te invito a almorzar, debes tener hambre- Kaneki negó con la cabeza, pero un sonido proveniente de su estómago se escuchó claramente- veo que no tienes hambre…- por la forma en como lo decía el rubio era algo burlesca- e-es que me da mucha pena comer en una casa ajena, y mucho más si es la casa del hokage- se excusó jugando con sus dedos y apartando la mirada- no importa, él te aceptara, ya lo veras, además, sería un honor para nuestra familia tener un invitado como tú- se inclinó un poco señalando la entrada de la casa, Kaneki se puso algo rojo, no podía creer el trato que estaba recibiendo- bien, acepto comer en tu casa, además me gustaría conocer a tu familia- los muchachos rieron un poco, y a la vez eran vistos por los dos mayores de la casa, tanto Minato y Kushina veían como interactuaban- pon otro plato en la mesa, tenemos un invitado especial- dijo Minato, la pelirroja solo fue a la cocina a ubicar el plato para su invitado, mientras que por su cabeza rondaban una ideas- (por fin tenemos un invitado, que fue invitado por nuestro hijo)- le hacía feliz que tenga amigos, y esperaba que fuera así por mucho tiempo-ya llegue mamá, traje un invitado- escucho a Naruto desde la puerta, sería interesante conocer al nuevo amigo de su hijo.

_**Fin flash Back**_

Un tiempo en donde todavía era feliz, solo que las cosas no son como parecen, y ahora que lo recordaba…- no solo oto-san mato a Kaneki…también fue ese enmascarado naranja- dicen que un asesino siempre tiene un cómplice, y al parecer, estos eran cómplices enemigos.

**NOTAS DE ANUBIS:**

**AQUÍ TERMINA LA PRIMERA PARTE DE LA RAZON DEL PORQUE NARUTO NO QUIERE SER NINJA, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LES DARE LA MITAD QUE FALTA, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, RECUERDEN, DEJEN REVIEWS, Y SI ALGO NO LES GUSTO, SOLO DIGANMELO, NOS VEMOS.**


End file.
